total_drama_roleplay_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Epic~00/ATW if Sadie was the villain episode 2
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Around the World, I introduced everyone. Mike was eliminated but nobody cares. What will happen now? Find out on… this. season. Olympians Sadie: *to Alejandro* Hi do you want to ally with me? *gets wet* Alejandro: Sí Eva: GRARGH what are you all talking about?! Alejandro: Nothing. Alejandro Confessional: My strategy is muy bueno. Strategy is todo lo que tengo. Eva: *goes to first class bar* *robs drink and punches bartender* Sadie: *whispers* She is annoying, which is my only reason that we should target her. But I’m right all the time so let’s do it. Alejandro: I agree and shall treat you with the same respect as my precious abuelita. Sadie: Is that spanish for blindside? Zoey: *to Harold* I miss Mike for some reason. Harold: GOSH! I know! you’ve already told me zero times and now you’ve told me for the first time? When will it end, gosh! Sadie: *to Alejandro* Hmm... seeing as how he’s physically unattractive, I’d say we could target him. Alejandro: Bueno. Dragons Bridgette: *in third class* Normally I’d be sad but with you around, Geoff, im fine. *gets wet* Geoff: I love you, Bridgette. Bridgette: k Geoff: :| Amy: I’m an outsider and nervous to the team meaning I have won the season. Trent: I have come second place along with Amy, Geoff, Bridgette, and Brick. It’s bad but we at least didn’t go to elimination. Maybe if I hurt myself, we'll win. *randomly whacks head nine times* Nineninenineninenineninenineninenine. Brick: Nein? I didn’t know you were German, Trent. You give us Koreans a run for our money. Trent: mmmm Unicorns Izzy: We may have lost, guys, but as long as we work together, we can win next challenge. *jinxes team* Besides, there’s more girls on this team than boys. Anne Maria: Yo! There’s man candy ‘ere. Show some respect, tuts. Izzy: k fellow feminist. Beth: I’m gonna be important now, guyth. Look at me, I’m important now. I’ll be tho thignificant. Staci: You will? Beth: hmm. yeah i think tho but idk. Lightning: *gropes Anne Maria* Chris: Attention, passengers, we’re reaching our first stop… China. Brick: *fangasms* Beth: Pathenger ith a word i like but idk why. Pre-Challenge Chris: Here we are… China. Bridgette: wow it’s prettier than Geoff. Geoff: ikr. Alejandro: *goes over to Bridgette* I know you hate me, but I think you are as pretty as this wall. Bridgette: omg so romantic. Geoff: grr. Trent: I don’t do much so I’ll take this opportunity to do something… Alejandro! Leave them alone. Anne Maria: Yo, that wall harder to climb than Lightnin’s back. Lightning: *gives pouty look* Anne Maria: Woah. Hold the phone and the kool-aid. I didn’t mean it in a mean way, honey. Lightning: Sha-meh. Staci: My great grandmother Bre invented break-ups. Before her, everyone was polyamorous. Beth: *suspicious look* Staci: By the way I’m lonely and just want appreciation and to prove i’m useful. Beth: woah. i sympathize now. Chris: enough character development. It makes me sick. Your challenge is to climb the great wall of china. When you reach the top, you gotta ride on skateboards down the pyramid. Geoff: Skateboards? Ga-roooooovy. Sadie: Geoff is annoying. *goes to Bridgette* Want to vote him out on your team? Bridgette: no Sadie: k Challenge Olympians Sadie: #godplay *climbs wall quickly* Alejandro: *somehow not in the lead ahead of Sadie* Harold: Gosh this hurts! Zoey: I would godplay but feces were thrown at me for it. and eggbutts. Eva: Urgh, this wall! I want to eat it! *chomps on wall* Tastes like biceps! Delicious af!!!!! Dragons Bridgette: *in lead* Geoff: *right behind and stares at ass* Trent: *climbs wall* im so important for climbing a wall like everyone else is. Amy: no me. *makes sympathetic line that guarantees not being targeted* Brick Confessional: Amy. that beauty. that kindness. her hair matching traditional korean skin. I must have her. Unicorns Anne Maria: Lightning boo, can’t ya say somethin’ to me? Anything? Lightning: Hell naw im not gonna speak to you. See im not speakin’ to you right now. Anne Maria: ugh I hate when you make smart points. It’s too sexy. Izzy: screw boys. *sucks off Staci* Staci: I feel so loved. I feel so recognized. *tears up* Beth Confessional: *panicking* Oh no! Tthe’s beating me at being an underdog. i need a miracle to happen to be thaved. Thpecifically an unfair twist in the third episode. But like that’ll happen. Summit Dragons Geoff: Alright! First here, dudes. we can win this. Trent: Your positive reinforcement means a high power ranking so ill cling onto you to give the illusion im important. Bridgette: us being in the lead is turning me on. Geoff: *hands Bridgette weed* Bridgette: yowza now im even more turned on. *lunges at Geoff* *accidentally makes them fall down wall* Trent: Look at me! I can be entertaining too. *punches face* *knocks him down wall* See how in-character crazy I am?! Brick: *to Amy* Guess it’s just you and me. What should we do? *winks* Amy: Obviously grab a skateboard. *skates down* Brick: #friendzoned. Olympians Alejandro: *reaches top* I am an outstanding olímpico. ;) Eva: i don’t speak French, moron! Sadie: Eva! Stfu! I’m gonna rip your throat out and eat it!!! Sadie Confessional: I’m a good socialist. Harold: Gosh im good at skateboards gosh! *rides skateboard* *falls off and hurts himself* Gosh that hurts! Zoey: Maybe if i ride on this ill be liked. *rides skateboard* Unicorns Anne Maria, Lightning, Beth, Izzy: *await Staci* Beth: Now’th my chance to cling on to a thuperior underdog. *yells down* Thathci, can you hurry up? Staci: Are we in last place?!?!? Beth: *yells* Yeah! Anne Maria: *to Lightning* Hey, boo, i just want to apologize if i offended yo’ sexy self. Lightning: And... Anne Maria: And ill let ya spank me if ya forgive me. Lightning: Sha-yay! *romantic and touching music plays* Izzy: Im going to get sick. Staci: *reaches top* i made it, guys! Anne Maria: Alright. If we get it first, Lightning can suck my chucky. Lightning: Yo, what does chucky mean? Anne Maria: It’s a jersey thing! *winks* Beth: hey look, they gave a third place thkateboard. It muth be punithment for who got there lath. Anne Maria: we may as well just ride this one skateboard. Beth: *goes on first* im gonna pretend to be a leader by going on first. Staci: *goes on* Anne Maria: *goes on* Lightning: *goes on* Izzy: ... Anne Maria: C’mon, tuts, get on! Izzy: But the last person getting on was a boy so i gotta be behind him! Gross! I'll catch cooties. *bounces down wall* Team: *follows* Izzy: *cracks skull and goes unconscious* ow. Team: *reaches bottom* Chris: Team, you’re missing a player. Zoey: *godplays and leaps up to pyramid* *throws Izzy down to ground violently* Izzy: *on ground* *bleeding everywhere* ow. Chris: And with that, Dragons win immunity and first class. Olympians get second place and economy class and are as forgettable as every other second place in TD episodes. And Unicorns lose again. Get voting. Sadie: ugh why do they suck? I want to cost a challenge and #blindside Elimination Izzy Confessional: i know i cost the challenge and im one note but for some reason, I think I can stay. Anne Maria: *to Lightning* want to be my boy toy and be a factor in me controlling the season, honey? Lightning: Sha-k. Staci: *eavesdrops* Staci Confessional: My great great great grandaunt Eve invented eavesdropping. Before her everyone was too honest and annoying because of it. Staci: *to Beth* Alliance? Beth: ok Staci: Let’s vote out... *whispers* Beth: who'th whithperth? Voting Confessionals Anne Maria Confessional: *votes* You lame. Beth: *votes* Eh. Better to think logically about the challenge. #flip #uhiguess Izzy: *votes* A boy. Gross. Staci: *votes* she’s a threat and master game player. Im jelly. Elimination Chris: Alright, time for barf bags. Chris: 1st vote.... Izzy. Chris: 2nd vote... Lightning Chris: 3rd vote.. Anne Maria Chris: Last two votes... Izzy! Izzy: Boy biased weirdos! Chris: 3-1-1. Interesting... Anne Maria: *suspiciously eyes other teammates* Izzy: #boyhate #sorrynotsorry *jumps out of plane* Chris: She forgot parachute. now she’s dead. oh well. nobody cares. Trent: *comes out of nowhere* mmmhmhmhm. Chris: What will happen next time? Find out on... Total. Drama. Around the World! Category:Blog posts